


Cool Smooth Cream-Colored Surfaces

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Business, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Moving On, Strength, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: And gaping holes of pain.





	Cool Smooth Cream-Colored Surfaces

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Ivory"

The new business cards and stationery arrived earlier. Cool ivory in color, elegant lettering. Understated, professional. Just the right statement for her new firm.

Alicia pours herself a glass of wine. 

A fluttering of nerves is of course perfectly normal. The last years have steeled her for this; that much she knows for certain.

Something else she has also learned. Her insides can be smooth surfaces for one moment, and a gaping black hole will open the next, sucking her in and swallowing her whole.

She gasps at the familiar pain and takes a sip. Undeniably, she pushes on again.


End file.
